


Stay With Me

by Oliver_Ravenwood (orphan_account)



Series: Finding You [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry because Eren is a dense little shit! Levi, Eventual Riren, F/F, F/M, Frusterated because Jean is a dense little shit! Eren, M/M, Mama's boy! Eren, One sided! Jean/Eren, One sided! Jean/Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oliver_Ravenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's it. Screw it. He's done. There's no way Eren is going to keep trying and give his heart to someone who is in love with his uncle. But... Ah! He can't help it! The dense fucker is stupidly perfect!</p><p>Yep. Eren's going to be cursed with this one sided love forever.</p><p>Stupid Uncle Marco. With your freckled, saint-like complexion!</p><p>Yep. He's going to have to lurk in the shadows, giving stupidly obvious hints all of his life while Jean oogles at someone twelve years beyond his reach.</p><p>...Or is he? Will a certain new big brother of his best friend turn it all around and give him loving he has yearned for? Or will Eren be too deep in his own one-sided love to notice the feelings of the young man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!
> 
> M'kay, so Eren's adpotive parents are Ymir and Krista, kay? He refers to Ymir as 'Ma' and Krista as 'Mom'. I am so, so, so sorry if you get confused!!!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for clicking on this and reading it! ^^

     I groaned loudly from where I stood at the foot of the couch.

     “What’s up, hon?” My mother, Ymir Bodt asked. I fell forward onto the couch, my face landing in her lap.

     “He’s an idiot, ma. A fucking idiot,” I told her, turning my head to the side so I could see some stupid tv show playing on the flat screen a few feet away.

     “Careful,” she warned me, “Your mom is in the next room. Don’t let her hear your language.” I nodded.

     My other mother, Krista Reiss-Bodt, almost burst into tears last time I cursed in front of her, saying she was a bad mother that her baby even learned such language.

     Of course, I get it from Ma. She even encourages it. She taught me how to say _fuck_ when I was ten years old.

     Out of respect for mom, I never used it until high school.

     “So what’d ol’ Jeanbo do this time?” she pressed.

     I lifted myself up on my forearms, looking her straight in the face.

     “This morning, we were playing some piece of shit video game at his house earlier, and he flailed his arms at one point and bonked my nose.”

     “You’re sore over a bonked nose? Eren, I thought I taught you better! Hit him back!” she exclaimed, raising a fist for example.

     “No,” I shook my head. “After he did, he apologized. And then he kissed it! He kissed my fuckin’ nose and then shrugged it off!” I let out a whine/sob and planted my face back down again. I felt fingers run themselves through my chocolate colored hair.

     “That boy is so dense, I think he would ask who Marry was if you said ‘Marry me!’” Ma scoffed in disgust.

     “Do you think he actually know I like him, and he’s just acting like he’s a dumb?” I asked in a mumble to my mother’s maroon colored jeans.

     “Why would he?” she asked.

     “You know he likes Uncle Marco,” I hiss.

     Uncle Marco, Ma’s younger brother used to be my favorite uncle until Jean decided he liked him. Now my favorite is Uncle Erwin. Take that, Uncle Marco, for stealing Jean away with your freckled, saint-like complexion.

     “He really is a fucking idiot is he thinks he’s going to snag a man twelve years older than him,” Ma snorted.

     “Yea… but he’s my idiot,” I stated before sitting up and adding; “Maybe, someday, if he stops being such a stupid, dense asshole who constantly plays with my heart.”

     “I feel for you, baby,” she cooed, patting my head slightly. “Your mother was an innocent little hottie when we met. She didn’t get I was flirting _at all_ until I backed her up against a shelf in the library and asked her out.”

     “Whoa, whoa, Ma, I don’t want to hear that!” I exclaimed, waving my hands in front of myself.

    “Don’t want to hear what?” mom’s sweet voice came into the room.

     “How we first started dating,” Ma answered with a smirk.

     I looked up to my blond mother, whose face was as red as a tomato.

     “Don’t tell him that!” she shrieked. I looked to Ma in horror.

     “What were you going to tell me?!”

     “You really want to know?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. I shook my head, bolting up from my seat. I was almost out of the room, putting Ma’s evil cackling behind me when mom called after me.

     “Eren, you have a phone call.” I looked back to her to find the home phone in her hand. I went back and got the phone before hurrying upstairs.

     “Hello?” I asked once I got up to my room.

     “Hey Eren,” I froze at the all-too-familiar voice. “It’s Mikasa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so, so, so, much for reading this!!
> 
> I hope you stick with me during this. Levi, Mikasa and a lot of others will come in later.
> 
> Also a longer chapter. First chapters are usually little for me. The next one will be longer!


	2. Crushing Comments and Croissants.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does it take one comment to ruin my beautiful day, but a croissant to make it all better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!
> 
> I am rubbish. Feel free to throw me into the bin for not updating.
> 
> But here's chapter 2!!
> 
> Also, I switched it. "Mama" is Krista. (Shut up.) and "Mom" is Ymir. If you have better idea, tell me. Please.

     I grin at hearing my best friend’s voice.

     “Mikasa!” I exclaim. “How are you? How’s the process going? Are you coming home soon?” are only a few of the questions that flew from my mouth after I flop down onto my bed. What do you expect? I’m excited!

     Mikasa gave a laugh. I’m glad to hear it. It’s been a while since her last call. “I’m great, thank you for asking,” she says to answer my first question. “The process is over.”

     Huh?

     “What does that mean?” I ask, desperate for the details. “Was the adoption process a success of what?” I hold my breath while I wait for her response.

     “It was. Levi is not officially my big brother,” she says finally.

     A gave a loud shout of victory.

     Levi Church – now Ackerman – is Mikasa’s cousin on her mom’s side. After Levi lost his parents, Mikasa, her mom and dad high tailed it up to France to take care of Levi and hopefully go through this long-ass process to adopt Levi and take him home. I’ve never met him personally. I hear he’s a chipper guy, though.

     I can’t wait to meet him!

     “And to answer the question about when we’re coming home… Well, we just got off a plane. We’re going to catch another one, and be home really late tonight.” She sounds so tired.

     “Wow! I can’t wait!” I cheer before pausing. “Why didn’t you call me earlier?”

     “Eren, I literally got off the plane. Mama wouldn’t let me call earlier before we got off the plane because we were in a huge rush.” She let out a quiet sigh. “And I was trying to get on better terms with Levi.”

     That’s right. Mikasa hadn’t met Levi until recently.

     We chatted for a little bit longer until she announced she still had yet to call Armin, so  I let her off the phone…. Only to be bounding down the stair point seventy-three seconds later.

     “Oi guess what!” I yell, bolting into the living room.

     I came in to see mama on mom’s lap with knees on either side of her hips, arms around her neck. Both look over to me curiously. I fidget excitedly.

     “You won a date with the leader of The Scouts?” Mom guesses.

     I scowl. “If that were the case, I would be out the door and on my way to him,” I tell her.

     “What is it?” mama asks, head cocked slightly.

     I grin, a look of pure joy covering my features. “Mikasa’s cousin’s adoption process went through!” I announce. “They’ll be home tomorrow!” A smile broke out on mama’s face and mom muttered something like “It’s about damn time”.

     “But I have to go! Surprise welcome home parties to plan and stuff. I might be home late, I’ll call you!” I tell them, my words running together in my haste just a split second before I bolt to the door. If course we’re going to give a surprise party! Come on! My best friend is finally coming home from across an _ocean_ with a new big brother. If this isn’t a reason to celebrate, I don’t know what the hell is!

     I pull on my hoodie – a forest green one, with the Wings of Freedom on the back. It’s for my favorite band The Scouts. I would kill to meet them, holy Mother Maria.

     I text a few people, mainly Armin, my cousin/best friend, Sasha, Connie and Reiner to meet me at Uncle Marco’s café.

     Just because I have a grudge against him, _doesn’t_ mean I can resist his croissants and coffee.

     Foodgasmic. That is the only word that can even come close to covering it.

     I tried to walk slowly, knowing the others would take their own sweet time getting there. That’s what you get when everyone your circle of friends consists of slugs…

     We could have a quiet dinner party, but what fun would that be? But then again, a huge rave-like thing might scare Levi away. Shit. Maybe I should have asked Mikasa more about him.

     By the time I got to the café, Reiner was already there, along with Armin. I walk in, the glass door shutting behind me.

     “Eren!” the call was immediate. I smile.

     “Hey Uncle Marco!” I call back, stepping up to the counter. “Could I get a strawberry cream cheese croissant?”

     “Sure thing kiddo,” he grins at me. “So tell me, where have you been recently? I haven’t seen you in a while.” He wraps the pastry in parchment paper and hands it over the counter. “The only time you come in is with Jean.” There goes my chipper mood!

     Thanks Uncle Marco. Thanks.

     “I’ve been trying to cut back on the sweets,” I told him. It’s an easy lie. And half true. I eat _way_ too much sweet shit.

     “Then let me help you out!” my uncle says, withdrawing the pastry and putting on a single dinner roll. I gave him a blank look to which he returned a warm smile.

     Uncle Marco… hates me… doesn’t he?

     The smile I had previously been wearing turns into more of a grimace as I take the dinner roll, in its little cupcake sleeve thing and trudge to the table.

     “Hey Eren,” Armin called before he saw the expression on my face. “What’s wrong?”

     “Absolutely nothing,” I roll my eyes as I slid into the booth across from him.

     Reiner snorts from behind his coffee cup. Don’t be fooled. Behind that coffee cup, marked ‘dark roast’ is actually a thin blackberry milkshake. He acts tough, but he’s a little soft teddy bear full of sunshine rays on the inside. “The boy’s sick, don’t mind him.”

     “Sick? Eren, why didn’t you tell me?” Armin – or Mother Armin as I call him in these situations – turned to me with eyes wide.

     “Not that sick, Armin,” Reiner shakes his head. “He’s _that_ kind of sick.” He gave a wink and Armin nods in understanding.

     “I am not!” I exclaim. “Shut up!”

     “You are!” Reiner argues. “You are so in love it’s sickening, to you and everyone else!”

     “Shut the fuck up,” I growl, popping my hood over my head and sink in my seat.

     “You know…” a fourth voice came. I looked up to see Connie and Sasha at the end of our booth. “You could just tell ‘em.” Connie gave a thumbs up, “I give my support to you two fuckheads!”

     I scoff while scooting further into the booth to let the others in. “If he gets his head out of his ass, I might tell him someday.”

     “Where is he anyway?” Armin asks. “Did anybody text him?”

     Nope! I purposefully did not–

     “Yeah, we brought him!” Sasha chirped. “He’s by the front counter.”

     I gave her a long stare before looking past her to see Jean leaning on the counter with a large smile on his face directed towards Marco. I nearly snarl. “Fuck you all.” I lean back, pulling my hood up farther.

     Reiner laughed and Armin leaned on his shoulder with a wistful sigh. “My little Eren is growing up,” the little blond mused. “Wanting to date people and getting all shy when they show up.” I leaned over to him from across the table.

     “Armin, I swear to Maria, family or not, I will wring your scrawny little neck–“

     “Hey guys, what’s up?” I growl at Jean’s voice before planting my ass back down in the seat.

     “Eren’s having man problems,” Sasha mused. The others agreed while my eyes widened. I whipped my head to look at her, and then Jean. He looked… surprised, so say the least.

     “Jaeger? Guy problems?” he laughed off his surprise, “As if Jaeger could even get a guy!”

     I shrank down into my seat, leaning slightly behind Sasha. She gave me a pitying pat to the head. Jean slid into the seat beside Armin.

     “So does anybody wanna tell me why we’re here?” Connie asked. “’Cause I had a couple of things to do today…”

     “Bullshit,” Sasha snorted. “You were going to sit in your underwear and play Skyrim all day!”

     “That’s _something_!” he argued to his girlfriend.

     “Whatever, we were going to plan a surprise party for the Ackerman’s,” I mumbled.

     “Sweetie, please sit up and talk. We can’t hear you like this.” Sasha gently smacked my forehead. I groaned, sitting up.

     “Since Mikasa’s going to be back tomorrow with Levi, I wanted to throw her a surprise party,” I said clearer. “And I needed the help of you guys.”

     After a short celebration about Mikasa coming home, we dove straight into planning.

     “This is a disgusting piece of shit,” I told the fabric of Sasha’s jacket about my dinner roll that Marco gave me.

     “Why do you keep leaning on me?” the brunette asked, shaking her shoulder. Why you ask? Because in the two hours we’ve been here, we’ve all switched seats except for Sasha and I. Reiner was now on the outside, and the Connie, Armin, Jean, me and Sasha in the semicircular booth. Did you catch it? Yeah. Jean’s on the other side of me. It’s either I lean on Sasha, or I brush against Jean. I’m not too keen on that after his crack earlier.

     “Because my roll is nasty,” I huff, tearing pieces off and flicking them towards Connie.

     “Why didn’t you get something good like a croissant or something?” Armin asked.

     “Because Uncle Marco gave me this,” I held up the remnants of the bread.

     The little blond shook his head before standing and waving his hand. “Uncle Marco,” My family’s his family, “Eren’s usual please!” he called, only for Marco to call out his acknowledgement seconds later, leaving his apprentice Thomas to man the front desk. He arrived a minute later with a cup of coffee, with only half and half in it, along with the pasty I wanted all morning on a small tray.

     “Oh thank Maria,” I mutter, instantly diving for it, unwrapping it and taking a bite, moaning at the indeed, foodgasmic taste.

     “So what are you all planning?” Uncle Marco asked, holding the tray in both hands behind his back.

     “A surprise party,” Sasha grinned through my left over dinner roll.

     “What do you have so far?” he asked curiously.

     Connie took a deep intake of breath before deflating “Nothing.”

     “Hang on,” I put up my hand with the croissant still in my clutches. “I’ve got an idea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhmm. I have an announcement to make!
> 
> This story will also be written in Levi's point of view. It's called "Don't let me Leave". Two chapters have been posted.
> 
> Be warned, that side of the story will be darker with actual sadness while this one is just "Why the hell won't he love me?!?!?!" For now... Later... you never know... Please to read that one too!!!
> 
> Thank for reading! Please leave a comment, or kudos, or bookmark this, or even subscribe so you can get the next update!
> 
> Hopefully I update soon...


End file.
